


AMW Demographics

by PlagueofMyBody



Series: A Marvel Wonderland Documents [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, FCFics, Gen, Good Writing, No Sex, No Smut, Original Universe, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody/pseuds/PlagueofMyBody
Summary: An outline of the neighborhood and city setting for the story A Marvel Wonderland.





	AMW Demographics

**[About the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody/profile) **

**[AMW Were Growth Chart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380619) **

[ **AMW Globenstine** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380490)

[ **Read the Story**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234918)

 

Abra Ave.:

\- one long road surrounded by desert in Arizona

\- only can be seen by supernatural beings or those affected by supernatural beings, others see the desert

\- everyone living on the street is a supernatural or lives with one

\- high end neighborhood; houses range from mega single families to grand mansions

\- large park and police station at west end

\- intersection at the east end with:

  David’s - David Zanetti’s Italian diner

  Lewy’s Buy Rite - Syleck Langmeyer’s corner store

  The Moose & Squirrel - Sam Winchester’s lycan bar and grill

  Shazam Clothier - Eisen Meadowfoot’s clothier

  Hocus Pocus - Glamoura Otten’s arcane shop

 

 

City:

\- The Underground: supernatural night club

\- The Velvet Crevice: female strippers club

\- The Bunny Hop Circus: gay male strippers club

\- Ruchul’s: high end department store

\- Bitch Divine: drag queen club

\- Mageru (Bend and Break): Teruhi and Tsukishiro Oshiro’s BDSM club

\- Burīdoinku (Bleeding Ink): Teruhi and Tsukishiro Oshiro’s tattoo shop

\- Akunaki (Insatiable): Teruhi and Tsukishiro Oshiro’s sex toy shop

\- Dal Venus Auto: Dal Venus Anasazi’s auto repair and body shop

\- St. Christopher Hospital and Research Center: medical hospital and research facility that specialize in supernatural treatments and studies; plenty of unethical practices

\- Luciferian Academy: school for all supernatural and humans with knowledge of the supernatural; insignia: crest divided in four parts with three stars in upper right, L in upper left, animal paw in lower right, and an open book in lower left; grades: preschool campus: colors - khaki and white, elementary (K-6) campus: colors - blue and white, high school (7-12) campus: colors- gray and white, college campus: colors - black and white

 

**AO3:**

[ **DiseaseofMyMind** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseaseofMyMind)

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

[ **Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group** ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

[ **The L M Stephens Sphere** ](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/)

**[Clackity Yack](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Demun’s Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
